Phinabella I will always find you
by tecaa00
Summary: I ran. I ran the fastest I could. And I ran even faster when I saw the bus. I ran and only stopped the moment I was holding her in my arms. "Please don't go Isabella. Please, please don't go..." I was nearly in tears and I knew she was too. "I have to, Phineas. I already told you..." she held me tighter. "Yes I know..."


I ran. I ran the fastest I could. And I ran even faster when I saw the bus. I ran and only stopped the moment I was holding her in my arms.

"Please don't go Isabella. Please, please don't go..." I was nearly in tears and I knew she was too.

"I have to, Phineas. I already told you..." she held me tighter.

"Yes I know..." and we stayed like that, hugging, until I noticed her bags in her hands. "Let me help you with that." I grabbed her luggage and went to the other side of the bus to put them inside. When she couldn't see me anymore, tears started rolling down my cheeks. Honestly, that's why I offered to take care of the bags. I couldn't help it. Fifteen minutes before, I was in my backyard thinking about, well... about her, when my phone rang. "Gitchee gitchee goo, means that I love you". Isabella. I knew it was her even without looking to the phone, I picked this ringtone especially for her. I answered quickly.

"Hey Isabella! Watcha doin?" I joked with her.

"Phineas, I'm leaving." She said in a serious voice.

My blood froze. "Leaving? What do you mean?" I knew what she meant. I just could not accept it.

"I'm leaving the Tri-state-area, Phin... Forever..."

"But why Isabella?"

"Because I have to. I don't want to, but I have to. Please understand..."

I could tell she was crying. To be honest, I was also about to cry. "Hey, please calm down, don't cry, I understand, Isa."

"You do?"

"Yes... Yes I do" She sighed on the other side of the line.

"So, when are you leaving?"

"Now... Everyone's here already."

"I'll be right there" I hung up the phone and I ran to the bus stop.

After I put her bags inside the bus, I walked back to where everybody was saying goodbye to Isabella. Goodbye. Like we'd never see her again. I stayed aside and watched as she and her Guides group hugged, feeling like I was gonna explode. I couldn't loose her, I couldn't loose my neighbor, my best girl-friend, my crush, my everything! Isabella is everything to me and I was about to loose her!

While I was trying to deal with my tears, my confused feelings and mixed emotions, she hugged both Buford and Baljeet, hugged Candace and Ferb (yes, my brothers were already there) and started walking towards me. I tried to act cool and relaxed, but she knew me too well. She was my best friend since ever, she understood me.

"So, are you ok, Phineas?"

"Honestly? No. But I'm sure you're worst." she just looked down and I realised what I just said "Sorry, I didn't mean it, I mean, I meant that, you know, with all this situation, it doesn't matter how I'm feeling. The only thing that matters is how you're feeling... "

"Oh Phineas, I'll miss you and your riddles so much!" She hugged me, clearly crying.

"I'll miss you too, Isa. You know I will..." And I was crying too.

Suddenly, she broke our hug and stared deeply in my eyes.

"What's wrong Isabella?"

"Nothing, it's just... Well, there's this thing I never told you and since I'm leaving, I think it's the time for it..."

"Well, what is it?"

"You know that, back when we were ten, I had this huge crush on you, I mean, really huge..."

"You did?" I couldn't believe

"Yeah..."

"Really? I never noticed..." That was true. I had no idea she had a crush on me! And I had a crush on her too!

"Are you serious? I thought I was being super obvious, I mean, I think everybody knew it!"

"Well, I didn't... and I'm sorry about it..." I was sorry, really sorry. Every time she entered our backyard I couldn't listen to her anymore, because I could only focus on how perfect she was! And because of that I never realised that she felt the same...

"You don't have to be sorry Phin... It eventually started to fade, I guess..."

I just couldn't say anything. She hugged me again and I held her closer. How was I so stupid? I liked her and she liked me, but I never noticed, and when she finally confessed what she felt she said she doesn't feel it anymore. Or did she? I mean, that hug was pretty intense for just "best friends". But it didn't mattered anymore.

The bus driver interrupted our moment announcing the last call. Isabella kissed me on the cheek and whispered. "Thank you for the adventures Phineas, I will never forget them, none of them. If you ever miss me, look to that little door in you backyard and think of me asking "Whatcha doing?". It'll make you smile and you won't be sad anymore." She smiled briefly "Goodbye Phineas"

"Bye Isabella" I managed to say. And with this she walked away.

I started crying once more as she hugged our friends for the last time. It was clearer than ever, I LOVED HER, and I was loosing her. I knew that she needed to go, but I also needed her to know this before she left.

"Isabella, wait!" I screamed as she was entering the bus. "I love you!" and I started running towards her.

She turned back to look at me, running towards her. "Phineas, I love you too, you're my best friend, but now I really have to go... please don't make this more difficult than it already is..."

"No, you don't understand" I said when I reached her and grabbed her hand. "I. LOVE. YOU. Isabella."

She took a deep breath. "You... You do?" She asked with tears already forming in her eyes.

"Yes. Always had. That's why I never noticed you had a crush on me. Every time you walked in, I stopped listening because I thought you were so perfect I couldn't focus. I liked you when we were kids, Isabella. And now I'm pretty sure that I love you."

"I love you too, Phineas."

And with this, I joined our lips in a perfect, sweet, simple, magic kiss.

When we parted, she was crying, but I knew those were tears of joy.

"All aboard! The bus is leaving"

Isabella looked at me worried "No, it can't be. Phineas, I can't loose you, not now."

"You won't loose me, Isabella." I was still holding her hands "You will never loose me, ok? I'll always be with you. Here." I pointed to her heart "I love you, and as long as I'm alive I will never stop looking for you. We will meet again. I promise. I will find you." I reached my pocket and handed her my lucky tool. I never go out without it.

"Please keep it, so every time you look at it you'll remember me and smile." She knew how much it meant to me. She understood my gesture.

"I will keep it, as long as you keep this." She took the bow she was using in her hair and gave it to me. I nodded.

"Goodbye, Isa."

"Please don't say goodbye..."

"What do you want me to say, sweetie?"

"First, don't call me that, Isabella just is fine." I chuckled. "And second, just say that you love me."

"Ok." I took a deep breath and looked deeply in her perfect eyes.

"I love you, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."

"I love you too, Phineas Flynn."

And we kissed for the second time, one more time, one last time, a kiss even deeper than our first.  
After we separate, she walked into the bus. I watched as she took her seat next to the window and looked at me still holding my tool. And I looked back to her, still holding her bow.

When the bus left, we were both crying. I felt Ferb's hand on my shoulder and remembered that everyone was there, but I didn't care. It didn't mattered anymore. All that mattered was the promise I had made to the love of my life.

"I will find you, Isabella. No matter what, I will always find you... "

* * *

 **First of all, if you are reading this, it means that at least you opened my story and I'm really thankful for that.**

 **HI! My name is Raquel and this is the first story I'm publishing.**

 **This was an idea that came upon me after watching the Phineas &Ferb episode "** **Act Your Age". I've always shipped Phineas and Isabella and I can tell you this episode was really a dream come true! For those of you who who are questioning where is Isabella going or why does she have to go the answer is simple: I HAVE NO IDEA! Honestly, I really tried to justify her leaving Danville, but I couldn't come up with something logic or that I liked. If you have any ideas/theories, please reply or pm me! Last but not the least, if you watch the amazing show "Once Upon a Time" (I'M A SUPER HUGE BIG FAN OF OUAT!) you probably already noticed the iconic Snowing (Snow White & Prince Charming) quote "I will always find you". I admit it, I wasn't able to stop myself from including this quote, in part because I really love it, but also because I think it fits in the ****context of the story.**

 **So, that's it! If you haven't noticed yet, I'm a really romantic person. I love love :)**

 **Thank you once again for reading or at least opening my story, it really means a lot to me. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, but I'm not an English speaker, so some errors might happen... And yes, I tend to mix British and American English, so don´t judge me please!**

 **If you have any questions, comments, critics or just wanna chat, feel free to contact me via pm or to reply! I will not desperately ask for reviews or follows/favorites, but if you want to do so I'm not going to stop you! ;)**

 **SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**

 **PS: Soon I'll start a little series of one shots called "little love stories", with some couples created by me and stuff like that. It'll will be cheesy, I can assure you, so I'll let you know when I post it so you can go, check it out and realise that I really suck at writing! Haha I'm joking (or not). BYE GUYS!**

 **PPS: IT TOOK ME 15 MINUTES TO HAVE COURAGE TO POST THIS!... I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**


End file.
